


We Go Together

by Studpuffin



Series: Movie Aus [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (If you've seen grease you already KNOW), Aged-Up Character(s), But like only sorta, Cheerleader Eddie Kaspbrak, F/M, Grease AU, I guess this also counts as Cheerleader Eddie and Punk Richie???, I have no self control, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pink Lady Bev, Pink Lady Eddie, Pink Lady Stan, Pink lady Lily, Reddie kisses, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris - Freeform, SUPRISE ITS STAN, Stenbrough smut, T-Bird Ben, T-Bird Bill, T-Bird Mike, T-Bird Richie, for like a second, this is self indulgent, we're pretending homophobia doesn't exist, you'd think Bev is Riz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: THE SELF-INDULGENT GREASE AU THAT NO ONE ASKED FOR BUT THAT I'M GIVING YOU ANYWAY!





	1. Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I told my self to have some self-control 
> 
> That didn't happen 
> 
> Enjoy

Eddie laced his fingers with Richie’s as they wandered down the beach, tears burning in the corners of his eyes.

“I’m going back to California tomorrow.” he whispered, “Richie what if I never see you again?”

Richie turned to face him, taking both of Eddie’s hands in his, “Don’t talk like that. We’ll find a way. We’ll call and we’ll write.” he ran a hand through Eddie’s hair.

Eddie blushed, unable to stop the tears from falling, “I want to fall in love with you. I’m scared that I’ll never get the chance.” he looked up at Richie, who took his face in his hands.

“Eddie...I want to fall in love with you too. And no matter what happens, I promise that I will never forget you.” He leaned down, kissing him as waves crashed in the distance.

 

*****1 week later*****

 

Richie’s alarm went off and he groaned. The first day of senior year, and he already couldn’t wait for winter break. He pulled himself out of bed, running a hand through his messy hair. He got dressed, pulling on his black leather jacket and giving himself a once-over in the mirror. He grinned, grabbing his backpack and heading off to school.

 

His best friend, Bill Denbrough met him in the parking lot. Bill threw an arm over his shoulder as they headed into school.

“How was you s-summer Tozier?”

Richie smirked, “Eventful.” he opened his locker and put his books inside, “I’ll tell you about it at lunch.”

Ben and Mike came up behind them.

Mike grinned, “Aw come on Toizer. Spill the details. We wanna hear all about this new guy.”

Ben nodded enthusiastically.

Richie rolled his eyes, “Patience boys. All good things to those who wait.” he ruffled Ben’s hair as they headed off to class.

 

Eddie shifted, nervously playing with the hem of his yellow sweater. He took a deep breath and headed into the front office. His first day at Derry High School and he was already lost and late. He looked around the office, waiting for the woman behind the computer to notice him.

He coughed softly, “Um...Excuse me, ma’am?”

She looked up, “Oh I’m so sorry dear. What can I help you with?”

Eddie stood on his tiptoes so he could see her nameplate “I’m sorry to bother you, Ms. Williams. My name is Edward Kaspbrak. I’m a transfer student. I just moved here. I need my class schedule.” he smiled politely.

Ms. Williams smiled, “Oh of course. Aren’t you polite? I’ll go print it off for you.” She got up from her desk and walked to the back printer, as a girl with bright red hair walked into the office.

“Sup Ms.W? Can I get a late pass? My ride was late dropping me off.” she grinned.

Ms. Williams turned to look over her shoulder, “Late on the first day Ms. Marsh. Not the best start of the year.” she came back and handing Eddie his schedule and a pink paper to the girl with the red hair, “Oh will you show Mr. Kaspbrak to class? You’re in the same homeroom.”

The girl looked over at Eddie and raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down, “Yeah sure. Come on short stack.” she grinned leading him out into the hallway.

“What’s your name short stack?”

“Edward...Eddie. Everyone calls me Eddie.” he smiled shyly, “What’s yours?”

“Beverly. But most people call me Bev.” she stopped in front of a door, “This is it. Come have lunch with me and my friends. I’ll meet you after social studies.”

Eddie nodded and smiled, “Yeah. yeah ok. Thanks Bev.”

She grinned, “See ya later short stack.” She whispered as they headed into class.

 

The morning passed slowly and Richie was thrilled to get to lunch. Bill, Ben, and Mike caught up with him as they headed to their normal place on the bleachers.

“Ok q-quit stalling Tozier. W-who’s the guy you hooked up w-with?” Bill smirked.

“Yeah Trashmouth, spill.” Mike grinned, laying out flat on the bench.

“Was he good?”

“Not as good as your mom.” Richie teased, shoving Bill’s shoulder playfully, and put a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it, “No but seriously. He’s great.”

“Do you like him?” Ben dropped down next to him.

Richie shrugged, “Yeah I guess. He lives in California, it’s not like I’ll see him again.”

“Well c-come on. T-tell us!” Bill grinned.

“He’s crazy about me. It was cute. I met him when he was swimming in the ocean. His leg cramped up. He almost drowned. I saved his life.” Richie grinned. “We went on a date. Bowling in the arcade, and walks on the beach.”

“Did you kiss him?” Mike stole one of his chips.

Richie nodded, “a lot. We made out under the dock. He was...good.” Richie smirked, winking at them, “You know what I mean.” He high-fived Bill, “Enough about me. I’m not one to brag.” he rounded on Bill, “Now spill Denbrough. What’s going on with you and Stan....”

  


Bev led Eddie outside to the table where Stan and Lily were already sitting.

“Hey guys! This is Eddie.”

Eddie gave a shy little wave, “Hello.”

Bev smiled encouragingly, “That’s Lily.” She nodded toward the tall, thin brunette, who gave a small wave, “And that…” Bev pointed to the boy with curly hair, “is Stan.” Stan lazily looked up from where he had been picked at his well-manicured nails. He lowered his red sunglasses, looking over the rim at Eddie.

“You sure he’s pink lady material Bevy?” Stan smirked slightly.

Bev nodded, “look at him, he’s adorable. He’ll fit right in.”

Stan gave Eddie another once over, and then looked at Bev with a raised eyebrow, “Alright.”

Bev squeezed Eddie’s arm and leaned in, “Don’t let Stan scare you. He’s really sweet once he warms up.” she whispered as they sat down.

Eddie nodded, settling in next to Bev. Quickly, the conversation turned to summer vacation.

“What about you Eddie? Did you do anything fun over the summer?” Lily asked, smiling sweetly at him.

Eddie blushed, thinking of Richie, “I met this boy…” he trailed off smiling. Bev and Lily grinned and Stan rolled his eyes.

“I bet he’s a real prince charming.” Stan scoffed.

Eddie frowned a little, “He was...but I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again. But he was wonderful.  He had just turned 18. We met on the beach. We used to go for walks by the ocean...once we went at night and he showed me all the stars. It was amazing.” he sighed dreamily, “we found this adorable lemonade stand and spent the whole day walking around the pier.”

Bev grinned, “Does he have a car?”

Eddie shrugged, “we mostly stuck to the beach.” he smiled a little, “I miss him.”

Stan snorted, “well, he sounds positively dreamy.” his town was dripping with sarcasm. It made Eddie feel unnaturally defensive.

“He is.”

Bev kicked Stan under the table, still looking at Eddie, “What does he look like? What’s his name?”

Eddie smiled at her gratefully, “I have a picture actually.” he reached into his wallet, pulling out a Polaroid of Richie posing on the beach. He was wearing sunglasses and flexing, sunscreen creating a white blob on his nose. He handed the picture over to Bev, “His name is Richie. Richie Tozier.”

Stan’s head snapped up as he leaned over, plucking the picture away from Bev, a sly smile spreading across his face. He pushed his sunglasses up and settled them on top of his head and grinned at Eddie.

“Well, this guy sounds like a real gem. And who knows, maybe if you really believe you’ll see prince charming again. Maybe sooner than you think.” he handed Eddie the photo back.

Eddie took is, a little startled by Stan’s sudden change in attitude, “You really think so?” he asked, packing up his things as the bell rang for class.

Stan smirked again, linking their arms, “Yeah Eddie. I really do.”  


	2. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie fucks up hard and Bill and Stan get frisky on a beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I like the first couple pages of this. The ending is kinda weak but I promise that other chapters will be better.

A few weeks passed, and Eddie was settling into life in Derry. He had joined cheerleading, he was doing well in school, and he was still hanging out with Bev and her friends. Bev was always really nice to him, and Lily seemed to be warming up to him. She had even offered to do his nails for him the last time they had been hanging out at Bev’s. Stan however, didn’t seem to like him at all. He was always looking at him funny. It made Eddie nervous, like Stan knew something about him that he didn’t even know about himself.   
“You promise you’ll be there tonight?” Eddie looked over at Bev, eyes wide. Tonight was the first pep rally of the year and Eddie was nervous.   
Bev smiled, “Of course we will. All of us.” she shot Stan a look.   
Stan smiled sweetly, “Absolutely Eddie. We’ll see you later.”   
Eddie smiled and gave the group a wave as he headed into class. Bev frowned at Stan.   
“You’re planning something?” she looked at him suspiciously.   
Stan smirked, “We should get Tozier to come tonight…”  
Bev raised her eyebrows, “Why…”   
Stan smiled innocently, “Oh come on Bevvie. Don’t you think that our Eddie deserves to see his prince charming in the flesh? He deserves to see the kind of person Tozier really is.” Stan closed his locker with a slam.  
Bev grabbed his shoulder, “Don’t you dare.”   
Stan pulled away, “I won’t say anything. Knowing Richie...He’ll do it to himself.” he turned on his heel and walked away towards his class. 

“Come to the pep rally.” Stan whispered in Bill’s ear, as he passed him on the way to his seat in English.   
Bill looked over at the shorter boy, curling his hand around his wrist and pulling him closer, “W-what’s in it for me?” Bill whispered back, letting his other hand rest on Stan’s lower back.   
Stan kissed him, “I’ll make it worth your while…” he paused, “But you need to bring Richie too. I have a surprise for him.”   
“You l-look like you’re p-planning s-something.” Bill looked amused.   
Stan grinned, “I’m always planning something. Be there tonight.” he kissed him again slowly and murmured, “Or I won’t even kiss you for a week.” He pulled back and smirked before heading to his seat. 

That night, Richie sat on the hood Bill’s car, smoke from his cigarette curling into the chilly night air.   
“What are we doing here Bill? Don’t these things by definition completely suck?”   
Bill shrugged, “The P-pinks are c-coming. Figured it c-could be fun.”   
Richie smirked, “Ah Hah! So we're all here just so you can have some back seat fun with Stan The Man. Denbrough is whipped!”   
Bill shoved him, “I’m n-not w-whipped asshole.” he took the cigarette from Richie and took a puff, “Besides, Stan says he h-has a surprise for you.”  
“Stan’s last surprise almost got me arrested for public indecency.” Richie mumbled giving Bill the side eye.   
“Yeah but he’s not into you anymore Rich,” Ben piped up from where he was leaning against the car, “Not now that “Big Bill” is taking care of him.”   
“Oh yeah, I forgot you and Stan used to be a thing.” Mike laughed, lighting his own cigarette, “Weird.”   
Richie made a face, “Extremely. But let’s not get into it.” He took his smoke back from Bill, “So when is that lovable little ball of wrath and sarcasm showing up anyway?”   
Bill shrugged, “You know as well as I do.” 

Eddie ran up to Bev after the pep rally, practically glowing, “You came!”   
Bev hugged him “Of course I did sweetie! You were amazing!”   
“Really?” Eddie blushed, “I completely messed up my cartwheel, and I was late coming in on the-”  
“Eddie you were amazing. Really.” She smiled. She looked around and squeezed Eddie’s hand, “Eddie I need to tell you something, but I don’t-”  
“Bevvie!” Stan looped his arm through hers, “You weren’t about to ruin our surprise were you?” Stan smiled and held out a hand, “Come on Eddie. We got you something special.” He winked, pulling a confused, and slightly nervous Eddie into the parking lot. 

Henry Bower’s signature black convertible roared into the lot and Richie and Bill both groaned.   
“Fucking Bowers.” Richie mumbled pushing off the hood of the car to face him, “What do you want Bowers? This is our turf.”   
“Just wanted to see if the rumors were true. Did Stutters over here really steal that tight little piece of ass from you?” Bowers smirked as Greta Bowie cackled from her spot in the front seat.   
Richie and Bill both launched at Bowers, only to pulled back by Mike and Ben.   
Richie struggled, “I’ll kick your ass Bowers. First I’m gonna knock your teeth down your throat and then I’m gonna drive circles around you at Thunder Road!”   
Henry laughed cruelly, “To compete a Thunder Road you need a car.” he backed up, slamming into the bumper of Bill’s car, Silver, knocking it off the car. Richie and Bill both yelled in protest and struggled again to hit Bowers as he started to drive away.   
“See ya around losers!” he called over his shoulder. 

Richie fixed his coat as Ben finally released him, “I hate that son of a bitch.”   
Bill nodded, “Me too.”   
“What an asshole.” a familiar voice called out from behind them, causing the boys to turn around.   
Richie smirked, “Stanley.”   
Stan smiled sweetly, “Richard. I have a surprise for you.”   
“Oh? And to what do I owe this pleasure?” he laughed.   
Stan tucked himself under Bill’s arm, “From the goodness of my own heart.” he smirked, leaning into Bill and looking over to where Bev and Lily were coming around the corner. The girls stepped aside, pushing Eddie forward.  
“Tada.” 

Eddie and Richie stood there stunned for a minute.   
“Richie?!” Eddie gasped, covering his mouth, practically beaming.   
“Eddie!” Richie grinned pulling him into a hug, “What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to California?”   
“I was but my mom wanted to be closer to her sister and we ended up moving! I wanted to call you but I lost your phone number when we moved and I...wow god I can’t believe I found you!” 

Richie’s smile faltered slightly, as he suddenly became painfully aware that his friends were looking. He took a step back from Eddie and blushed.   
“Yeah I meant to call but you know...got busy.” he shrugged, fixing his hair.   
Eddie frowned at Richie pulling away and practically brushing him off, “Richie…”  
Richie smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets, “That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”   
Eddie felt his heart drop into his stomach, “Richie you’re acting strange. Not like the guy I met over the summer.”   
Richie shrugged, “I dunno maybe I’ve got a twin I don’t know about. Maybe you should put out a missing person’s ad.”   
Eddie felt his heart shatter, tears coming to his eyes, “Richie Tozier you’re a liar and I wish I never laid eyes on you.” he threw his pom-poms at him and fled from the group, tears finally spilling down his cheeks.   
“Bet that isn’t the only thing he wishes he hadn’t laid on him.” Mike whispered to Ben, who laughed.   
Bev looked at Lily who shrugged nervously and then to Stan who was still tucked under Bill’s arm, watching Eddie walk away. Bev sighed, “I’m gonna go make sure he’s ok. We’ll meet you at my place.” She glared daggers at Richie, “You are without a doubt the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” 

Bev found Eddie crying next to her car. She pulled him into her arms.   
“Oh honey…” she whispered.   
“I-I really thought he loved me.” he sobbed, face buried in her shoulder, “He was so different. I can’t…” he broke off crying harder.   
Bev stroked his hair, “Boys are rats. Worse than rats. They’re fleas on rats. They’re amoebas on fleas on rats.” Eddie laughed weakly and hugged her as she continued, “Lily and Stan are sleeping over at my house tonight. You’re coming.” she unlocked the car.   
Eddie sniffled and wiped his eyes, “You sure Stan would be ok with me being there?”   
Bev smiled, “He talks a big game, but he’s a sweetheart deep down.”   
“I saw how he and Richie look at each other.” He whispered   
Bev nodded, “They never dated, but they were...something.”   
Eddie sighed, “Of course they were.” he dropped his face into his hands.   
“Oh honey no. No no it’s not like that.” Bev promised, “It stopped about a year ago and he and Bill have been attached at the tonsils ever since.”   
Eddie nodded, “Is Richie always like that?”   
Bev shook her head, “He probably got nervous, with everyone looking. How he first looked at you? You can’t fake that. He probably just got scared. He’ll come around.”   
Eddie stared out the window as they drove to Bev’s house, “I hope so…” he sighed.   
Eddie sat curled on the window seat of Bev’s room, staring down at his bare foot.   
Lily sat down across from him, “Hey…”  
“Hey Lil.” He mumbled, looking up sadly. She stroked his hair.   
“You can do better.” she promised. Eddie shook his head, resting his head on his knee as he stared out the window.  
“I love him, Lily. I can’t just unlove him.” Eddie whispered. Lily nodded sympathetically and squeezed his hand.   
Stan sighed dramatically from the bed, “My god, this is so depressing. Isn’t this supposed to a party?” he rolled over and pulled a bottle of wine out if his overnight bag.   
Lily grinned hoping up onto the bed, pulling twinkies out of her bag, “I brought dessert.  
Bev flopped onto the bed and giggled, “Oh yeah twinkies and wine. Real classy.  
Lily rolled her eyes and picked up the bottle, “It says here it is a dessert wine.” she grinned taking a sip and the three of them collapsed into giggles again.  
Bev sat up and held out a hand to Eddie, “Come on sweetheart.”   
Eddie smiled, sitting down next to her. He blushed as Lily held the bottle out to him, “Oh...I don’t drink.”   
“Of course you don’t.” Stan sighed, “What do you do, Eddie?”   
Eddie bit his lip, an embarrassed flush coming to his cheeks, “Ummm...well you know. School, cheerleading...that’s kind of it.”  
Stan looked over at him with an over exaggerated pout, “Oh Eddie...no wonder Richie got bored with you.”   
Eddie’s jaw dropped like he had been slapped, “I…” he got up and backed toward the bathroom, “excuse me.” he whispered, closing and locking the door. 

Bev fixed Stan with an unamused stare, “You don’t have to be so mean to him Stan.”   
Stan shrugged, “Bev, I don’t know where you found this kid but put him back. He’s lame.” he put on a breathless, higher pitched voice, “Look at me, I’m Eddie Kaspbrak. I never drink, smoking makes me sick, and I always do my homework and listen to my ‘mommy’.” he grinned rolling over and coming face to face with Eddie, who was coming out of the bathroom.  
“Are you making fun of me Stan?” his soft brown eyes were red, like he had been crying.   
Stan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a huff, “Some people are so touchy.” 

Outside, a car could be heard pulling up in front of the Marsh house.   
Bev ran over to the window, peeking out, “It’s the boys! They can’t be here my dad will kill me!”   
Stan pushed up next to her, grinning as he leaned out the window, “Oh come on Bev! Let’s liven up this party.”   
Bev bit her lip “Stan...my dad will freak.”   
Stan rolled his eyes, pulling on his shorts, “Well I don’t know about you, but I’m gonna get my kicks while I’m still young enough to get ‘em.” he winked, climbing out the window and onto the trellis outside Bev’s window.   
Lily gasped, climbing up next to Bev, “What’s he gonna do? Climb down the drain pipe?”   
“Something like that.” 

Stan hit the ground, strolling over to Bill’s car, “Hey…”   
Bill grinned, “Hey…”  
Stan looked over at the other boys, “So Tozier...you’re here looking for your man?”   
Richie shrugged, not looking over at Stan, “I guess…”   
Ben grinned, “He practically begged us.” he climbed up, and cupped his hand to his mouth, “Eddie! Eddddiiieeeeee!”   
“Hey Haystack!” Richie glared at him, “Put a sock in it.” he flopped back in the front seat.   
Stan looked from Bill to the rest of the boys, “No offense, but take a hike kids. We’ve got plans and they don’t involve you.”   
Richie snorted “Yeah right.”   
Bill pulled Stan closer, and kissed him, “S-seriously Tozier, g-get lost.”   
Richie shot him an incredulous look, “Fine. But when a guy picks fucking over his friends you know there’s a problem.”   
Stan smirked, coming around the car, letting his fingers trail over Richie’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Like you wouldn’t do the same thing if you could.”   
Richie shoved past him as Ben and Mike hopped out of the back. Stan settled into the front seat, winking over the shoulder, “Good thing your legs work.” he blew a kiss over his shoulder as Bill drove away. 

Ben and Mike started off down the street. Mike turned to look back at Richie, “Hey Rich you coming?”   
Richie shook his head, “Nah you guys go on. I’m gonna take a walk.”   
Mike smiled knowingly, “See you later man.” 

As they faded into the distance, Richie turned back toward the window, looking up an praying that Eddie would come down.

 

A few miles outside of Derry, Bill and Stan were parked by the beach, locked in a tight embrace.  
Bill pulled off Stan’s tight t-shirt and groaned as he ran his hands over Stan’s soft skin.   
“F-fuck baby…” he whispered, kissing his neck, flicking his thumb over Stan’s sensitive nipples.  
Stan whined softly, letting his head fall back. Both boys pulled off their pants, kicking off their shoes. Stan straddled Bill’s thighs, eagerly kissing his neck, biting at his collarbone.   
“Bill...I want you so bad.” Stan squirmed in his lap as Bill latched onto his neck and sucked. Stan whimpered softly.   
“Bill” he whined softly,”baby fuck me please.” Stan kissed him messily. Bill nodded grabbing Stan’s ass, kneading his fingers into the soft flesh. Stan moaned, face falling against Bill’s neck, panting onto his soft, warm skin.   
Bill laughed breathlessly, “Easy sweetheart. I’ve g-got you.” he pulled off Stan’s briefs, as Stan lay back on the seat.   
“Condom?” Stan whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Bill’s neck. Bill nodded, leaning over to grab his wallet from his jacket pocket. He pulled out the condom, tearing it open and rolling it on. He leaned over again, grabbing a small tube of lube from the glove box. Stan kissed Bill, moaning as the taller boy pushed a finger in.  
“Oh god Billy…” Stan keened, fucking back onto Bill’s fingers, “Need it so bad.”   
Bill kissed him, effectively silencing him, “Shh I know b-baby. Just g-give me a m-minute. D-don’t wanna hurt you.”   
Stan whined again as Bill added a second finger. Bill smoothed his curls back.   
“R-ready?”   
Stan nodded, “Fuck me. I wanna feel you.” he kissed him hard.   
Bill grinned, kissing back as he started to push in. As he bottomed out, there was a dull popping sound.   
Stan sat up slightly, “What was that?” he sounded slightly panicked.   
Bill pulled out, “The c-condom broke…” he whispered.   
“What?!” Stan moved up to his knees, “How could it break?”   
Bill blushed, looking down sheepishly, “I’ve h-had it in my w-wallet since s-seventh g-grade.”   
Stan laughed weakly, cupping Bill’s cheek. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, silently considering their options.   
“Fuck it.” he smiled, “It’s not like I can get knocked up or anything.”   
Bill grinned, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss as Stan sank down into his lap. 

Stan nuzzled Bill’s chest, sighing contentedly, “You’re so fucking good at that.”   
Bill laughed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Thanks.”   
They lay there, cuddled together in the dark, Bill playing with Stan’s soft curls.  
“Do you w-wanna go b-back to B-Bev’s?” he whispered.   
Stan shook his head, “Not yet.” he sighed.   
The familiar rumble of Henry Bowers’ car shook them from their quiet moment. Bill cursed quietly and pulled an old blanket over them. He sat up, looking over the back at Bowers’ car. 

“You’re in a no parking zone Denbrough.” Bowers smirked.  
Bill rolled his eyes, “S-so are y-you Bowers. This whole lot’s a no p-parking zone.”  
Henry gunned the engine, hitting Bill’s car for the second time that night, denting in the trunk.   
“H-hey!” Bill flipped him off, “Y-you gotta p-pay for t-that!” he chucked an empty soda can at him.   
Henry laughed, “I’d give you 75 cents for the whole tin can, including curly over there.” he nodded toward Stan and winked.   
Stan growled softly, as Bill squeezed his shoulder, “Fuck off Bowers.”   
Bowers smirked at him, “Later, losers.” 

Stan shivered slightly, letting Bill pull him close as Bowers drove off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yeah. This happened. But I promise the rest will be better!


	3. Blue moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so!  
> Eddie and Richie get together (for real this time I promise)  
> Stan and Bill break up (sort of???)  
> Bev is a supportive friend (she tries to be)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAY DRAMATICS
> 
> TWS: angst, mentions of illness, extremely dramatic gays

“Eddie! Eddie, please talk to me?” Richie called from the yard. Nothing. Richie sighed, “I can stay out here all night if I have to! And I can scream really loud.”  
Still nothing.  
“Eddie, please? I’m sorry!” he yelled up. 

Eddie moved the curtain to look out the window. Richie was standing in Bev’s yard, looking up at him. Eddie smiled a little. That was the Richie he recognized. The one with the soft brown eyes, and goofy smile that had thrown rocks at his hotel window until he had come down to the beach with him to see the stars.  
Richie smiled as he saw him looking, “Come on Spaghetti don’t leave me hanging.”  
Eddie bit his lip, looking over at Bev nervously.  
Bev smiled, “Go. At least talk to him so he’ll shut up.”  
Eddie pulled on his sweater, the one he had stolen from Richie over the summer, and padded downstairs, stepping out into the yard.  
Richie smiled in relief, “Eddie.” he breathed, taking a few steps toward him “You still have the sweater…”  
Eddie held a hand out to stop him, “No. Don’t touch me.” he frowned, “I’m still mad at you.”  
Richie nodded, eyes wide and pleading, “And I completely deserve it. But fuck I miss you. I miss you so much Eddie and I am so sorry. I panicked. My friends...I’ve got a reputation to protect.” Richie reached out to take his. Eddie pulled away.  
“I said don’t touch me.” Eddie’s eyes were still red and wet from tears, “I thought you loved me! I I thought you wanted to be with me! If your stupid reputation is more important to you than I am-” he broke off, a small sob escaping his throat.  
Richie shook his head, “Eddie I came to say I’m sorry! Of course I love you.” he held out his hand toward Eddie, “I’m sorry I let it get the best of me. My friends don’t care, they’ll see me the same. And I want you.”  
Eddie looked at his hand suspiciously, “What about Stan?” he frowned.  
Richie shook his head, “Eddie I promise you, nothing is happening between me and Stan. He’s with Bill. And I don’t want Stan. I want you.”  
Eddie hesitantly took his hand, “How do I know you won’t just leave me again?”  
Richie pulled him close, “Guess you’ll have to trust me.”  
Eddie looked up at him, hurt and anger still shining in his dark brown eyes, “You ever pull a stunt like this again and I’m done. For real. Second chances are the last chances you get. Got me?”  
Richie nodded, “I swear.” he whispered.  
Eddie’s face softened. He grabbed Richie by the collar and pulled down into a kiss, “You’re an idiot Richie Tozier.”

School was better after that. Now that the Losers and the Pinks had all seemingly coupled, they spent a lot of their time together. Everything was seemed perfect. 

Until Stan was out sick for two weeks. 

Bill practically paced a trench in the Uris’ lawn when Stan refused to see him. 

“Billiam, buddy, he probably doesn’t want to see you because he’s sick.” Richie gave an exasperated sigh that ended in a groan and Eddie tangled fingers in his curls, “Babe you can’t do that while we’re at school.”  
Eddie smiled, playfully tugging again, “Then don’t put your head on my lap.” he looked up at Bill, “Bill...He actually is sick. I brought him his homework and he’s…” Eddie sighed, “He’ll be able to come out tomorrow.”  
Bill pouted “B-but it’s n-not like him to avoid me l-like this. He’s k-keeping secrets and I h-hate it.”  
Eddie smiled sympathetically, “I’m sure it’ll be ok. The dance is coming up. Ask him to go. Richie and I are going. Aren’t we sweetheart?”  
Richie cracked open an eye from where he had been dozing, “Mmm? Oh yeah. Course we are baby.” He yawned, corners of his mouth quirking up as Eddie kissed his forehead.  
“S-should I go t-talk to him?” Bill frowned, feeling a little left out at seeing all his friends with their significant others.  
Bev nodded as she stole one of Ben’s Twizzlers, “Tomorrow when he’s better. You two have a lot to talk about.” 

“Stanley!” Bill caught up with the short, curly-haired boy the next day, grabbing his hand and turning him around.  
Stan fixed him with a cool, neutral gaze, “William.”  
Bill furrowed his brow, “S-Stan? What the m-matter? Why have y-you b-been ignoring m-me? P-please talk to me?”  
Stan took a deep breath, “Just…” he kissed his cheek, “We’ll talk later. We’re still going to Soda Pop tonight.” 

Eddie and Richie walked into the local burger joint, Soda Pop, fingers tangled together, making a beeline for their favorite table. The rest of the gang joined them ordering their usual favorites of burgers, fries, and shakes.  
Stan poked at the bruise on his neck as he examined it in the reflection of his spoon.  
“Jesus Christ, I have so many hickies people are gonna think I’m a leper.” he gagged slightly as he touched a particularly nasty purple one.  
Bill smiled, “I l-like them on y-you.”  
Stan blushed “You’re such a dog.” he bit his lip hiding his smile. 

Eddie laced his fingers with Richie’s “My mom wants you to come over this weekend.” he smiled, taking a sip of his shake.  
Richie choked on his fry, “Why?”  
Eddie squeezed his hand, “Relax. She just wants to meet you.”  
“Uhhh...I don’t like meeting people.”  
“Bullshit! You’re like the most social person I know.” Eddie pouted.  
“I don’t like...moms?” gave him a nervous smile.  
Eddie gave an exasperated sigh, “Richie she just wants to meet you because you’re my friend. She doesn’t know you’re my boyfriend.” he squeezed his hand again, “Please?”  
Richie sighed, “Can’t say no to you when you use those doe eyes of yours. Whoever decided to make you so fucking cute but me at a serious disadvantage.” 

“Anyone want to split desert?” Ben bit his lip as they looked over the menu.  
Bev sighed, “I have a tube of cookie dough back at my place. Wanna do that instead?”  
Ben grinned, “Sounds good! You guys in?”  
Mike looked over at Lily, “You wanna?”  
Lily nodded, “Sure! Stan? Eddie?”  
Richie grinned “Eds and I were gonna go to the movies tonight. Right Eds?”  
Eddie rolled his eyes, “Not if you call me Eds again.” he teased.  
Lily grinned, “Stan, Billy? You guys wanna come?”  
Stan shook his head, “We’ve got some catching up to do.” he looked at Bill, who blushed. 

Slowly, everyone filtered away until it was just Stan and Bill sitting at the table.  
“S-Stan?” Bill hesitantly reached out to take his hand, “Stan p-please talk t-to me.”  
Stan squeezed his hand gently, “I don’t want to do this here. Can we walk?”  
Bill took his hand, letting Stan lead him outside and toward Bill’s car. They sat down, quiet for a moment.  
“Bill I...I don’t really know how to tell you this.”  
“Are you b-breaking up w-with me?”  
Stan sighed and shook his head, “No.” he squeezed his hand, “I’m not.”  
Bill frowned “Then what is it?”  
“I have mono. Or the doctors think I do anyway.” Stan bit his lip, “That’s why I’ve been out sick. But, and please don’t be mad, I don’t think I got it from you.”  
Bill frowned, “W-what?” he pulled his hand away, a confused expression on his face.  
Stan closed his eyes, “We...I didn’t know where we stood because we’d been fooling around for a while but we hadn’t really called it anything. And I...I made a mistake.” he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes, trying to disguise his tears, “I’m so sorry Bill…”  
Bill shook his head, “I...S-Stan why didn’t you j-just talk to me?  
Stan shook his head, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know how to ask you. I was scared ok? I was fucking scared.” he groaned in frustration, “I know how people see me. I’m a slut remember? You don’t need that.”  
Bill leaned in to kiss him, but Stan put a hand on his chest to stop him, “No! I’m sick remember?”  
“Stan I l-like you a lot! I don’t c-care about your r-reputation!” Bill took his hand, “I have a one t-too remember? I j-just want y-you.”  
Stan pulled back, “I can’t...Bill I just can’t I’m sorry.” he opened the car door, “I’m sorry.” he whispered, getting out and taking off down the street.

“Stan come on please! We need you!” Bev squeezed his hand, “It’s no fun if it isn’t all of us!”  
“No way Bev. I’m not going. I’m not sitting in the gym for two hours with Bill while everyone else has a good time with their dates.”  
Bev sat down next to Stan, “Stan, sweetheart, listen to me,” She ran a hand through his soft curls, “You know he wants you back. He’s crazy about you and he doesn’t have a date. Please come tonight? Worse comes to worse you get to dance with me and Lily and Eddie. You’re Stanley Uris. You’re a bad bitch. And you’re clearly really into him.”  
“So?”  
“So pull it together Uris! Get your ass out of bed, get in the shower and put on those pants that make your butt look like god’s gift and go get your man!” Bev pulled him up and steered him toward the bathroom.  
Stan blushed, “If I make a fool of myself I’m never going to forgive you...But thanks, Bevvie…” 

Eddie was practically buzzing with excitement as they entered the gym, “I’ve never been to a dance before.” he squeezed Richie’s hand as he looked around the room.  
“Well Eddie my love, you’re in luck.” Richie kissed his cheek, “I happen to be a fantastic dancer.” he grinned, pulling Eddie into a classic swing step. Eddie laughed, leaning into Richie as spun around the room.  
“I didn’t know you could dance.”  
“I didn’t know you could dance.” Richie kissed his cheek and dipped him dramatically. Eddie squeaked and giggled as Richie pulled him up into a kiss.  
“You sweep me off my feet Tozier.” Eddie sighed dreamily.  
Richie grinned, lifting Eddie easily and spinning them around, “Literally am I right Eds?”  
Eddie giggled again softly as Richie put him down. He looped his arms the taller boy’s neck and swayed with him happily, “Everyone looks amazing.” he grinned, watching Mike and Lily sway happily together, their first date going exceptionally well. Ben and Bev exchanged a sweet kiss in the photo booth before lacing their fingers together and vanishing off into the crowd.  
Richie smiled, “Especially you. You look amazing Eddie Spaghetti.”  
Eddie blushed, “Don’t call me that asshole. You still don’t have nickname privileges just because I stopped being mad at you.” He teased.  
Richie grinned, “I love you Spaghetti.”  
Eddie stood on his tiptoes and kissed Richie’s lips, “I love you too Trashmouth.” 

Stan leaned against the wall watching his friends twirl around the gym. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bill lean against the wall next to him.  
“H-Hey…”  
“Hi.”  
Bill scooted a little closer, “Do you w-want to dance?” he whispered.  
Stan turned his head to look at him. Bill was looking at him. An outsider would think it was casual, but Stan knew better. Bill was nervous. His eyes were wide  
Stan smiled a little, “You look nice.”  
Bill smiled back, “S-so do you.”  
It was silent for a moment as both boys stared at each other. Bill hesitantly held out a hand, a small smile on his face, “D-dance with me?”  
Stan looked at his hand before taking it, “Yeah...why not. Let’s dance.”  
Bill pulled him off the wall and into his arms. Stan smiled, swaying in his arms.  
“I m-miss you Stan.” Bill whisper, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
Stan rolled his eyes, but blushed, “I know...I miss you too.”  
“Then let's start over. Please?” Bill frowned, “I don’t care what people say about you. Stan you know that I can’t get enough of you. I’m crazy about you. And I’m not walking away from this. Or you.”  
Stan’s eyes widened, “You didn’t stutter…”  
Bill shook his head “It w-was important. Stan please? I l-”  
“Don’t you dare say what I think you were about to. I don’t deserve that!” Stan pulled away from him. Bill grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
“It’s true!” Bill pleaded.  
Stan shifted uncomfortably as he realized people were staring at them. His face burned with embarrassment as he watched a girl leaned over to her friend and whispered something. Both girls giggled, staring at Stan.  
Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked up, forcing the tears back. He pulled away from Bill, giving him one last look as he hurried out of the gym. 

Eddie wandered back over to where he had last left Richie. He stopped dead in his track as he watched Richie talking to a girl. She gave a flirty laugh and squeezed his bicep. Richie grinned saying something that made her laugh harder, her forehead dropping onto his shoulder. Eddie felt his blood boil as he struggled to take deep breaths. Richie had promised he wouldn’t hurt him again. His chest clenched at the sight of Richie squeezing her shoulder. He bit his lip, as Richie looked up. His eyes widened as he pulled away from the girl and hurried over toward Eddie.  
“Eds baby it’s not what you think.”  
“Who is she?”  
“Eddie…”  
“Richie!”  
“She’s just a girl I used to know that’s all.”  
“Well you looked really cozy together. Real cute couple.”  
Richie grabbed his hand, “Eds!”  
“Richie you promised not to lie to me!”  
Richie grabbed his hands, “Eds, baby breath. Listen to me ok?” Richie’s dark eyes focused on Eddie’s soft, doe-like ones. Eddie stilled at Richie’s touch.  
Richie gently cupped his face in his hands, “She is just a friend. I promise. I’d never do anything to you. Katie and I used to date. Years ago. Back in middle school. But it isn’t like that anymore. I love you. I promise.”  
Eddie smiled a little, “Some days I just can’t believe you really want to be with me…I feel like I don’t fit into your life and your friends...I just can’t believe the someone like you wants to be with a guy like me.”  
Richie squeezed his hand, smiling back, “You’re stuck with me Eds. You and me? We fit perfectly. Meeting someone like you happens once in a blue moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY


	4. Those Magic Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the drive-in finally breaks the tension between Stan and Bill
> 
> Eddie and Richie make it offical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The chapter you've been waiting for. 
> 
> That's right folks: Bill and Stan finally fix their shit

“We need a bumper!’

“I know.”

“Well then help me lift this then!”

Richie grinned, as he listened to Ben and Mike lugged the heavy metal piece into the garage. Bill rolled out from under the car, a smudge of dirt on his face.

“T-this is hopeless. This p-piece of s-shit would n-need a m-miracle to make to the end of the d-driveway let alone t-through a whole r-r-race.” Bill kicked the tire in frustration.

Richie slammed the hood shut and threw an arm around Bill’s narrow shoulders.

“Big Bill we’ve got this. Watch.” he hopped into the driver’s seat and turned the key. The engine sputtered a few times and then turned over with a satisfying purr, “See? Sounds better already. A fresh coat of paint and a new bumper and good ol’ Silver here will be running like a dream.”

Bill raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Richie grinned, propping his feet up on the dashboard as Ben and Mike fitted the new bumper into the car.

He pulled a cigarette from the front pocket of his shirt and lit it, “Greased lightning baby.” he winked hopping out of the car, “Now get cleaned up gentlemen! We’re going to the drive-in and I gotta go pick up my man before he gets anxious.” Bill opened his mouth to protest but Richie cut him off, “And Bill I swear to god work it out with Stan or I will take dramatic action.”

 

The two cars were parked next to each other in the small drive-in parking lot. Lily was sitting happily on Mike’s lap, the two of them splitting a box of Junior Mints. Out of their little gang of friends, Lily and Mike were the most like to keep everyone out of trouble. While it had been almost universally decided the Ben and Bev were the ‘mom and dad’ of the group, Lily and Mike were considered the grandparents. Lily with her kind smile and soft-spoken personality made for a perfect shoulder to cry on, and Mike, with his comforting words and strong soul, was endlessly protective.

Bev was in Ben’s lap, legs hanging over the center console, her head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her short red hair. She sighed happily, kissing his cheek, lacing their free hands together. They had fallen together perfectly. One night at a football game, which all the group regularly attends with Eddie being a cheerleader, Ben had kissed her on the back porch of Alex Warner’s house during a party. It had taken them a while to realize their feelings toward each other but once they did, it hit them both like a train. Both fell easily into their roles as ‘parents’ of their little family.

Richie had his legs stretched out across the bench, Eddie leaning back against his chest. Since the dance, Eddie and Richie were practically inseparable. They did everything together. Richie had even started staying after school to watch the cheer practices. Eddie wasn’t a huge fan of PDA, but they snuck kisses whenever possible and did their fair share of making out in the back of Bill’s car, whenever Richie could borrow it. Eddie didn’t want to do more until they were “official”, something Richie planned on fixing tonight. He grinned to himself, playing with the class ring on his finger as Eddie cuddled closer to him.

Stan was slumped in the passenger seat, not looking at Bill, who kept flicking glances at him. Things between them were complicated to say the least. Bill had found him crying outside the gym. The look in Stan’s eyes was enough to tell him that they never were going to talk about this night again. A few days later, Stan had pulled him into a closet during a party, gave him a mind-blowing blowjob, and had stormed out before Bill had even had a chance to say anything. It had been like this for the last few weeks. Stan would find Bill, they’d mess around for a little while, and Stan would leave without a word. Bill was starting to get frustrated. He _LIKED_ Stan. He liked Stan a lot and he used to be so sure that Stan felt the same way, but now...now it felt like Stan was just looking to fuck and move on. Bill hesitantly let his fingers touch Stan’s. He felt the other boy tense, but he didn’t pull away. Bill smiled to himself as he leaned over to whisper to him.

“W-walk with me?” Bill squeezed his hand gently, “Please?”

He watched nervously as Stan worried his lower lip between his teeth before letting out a deep sigh. He looked over at Bill, eyes calculating the risks of going with him, “Five minutes.” he got out of the car, slamming the passenger door behind him and heading off toward the bathroom.

 

Bill followed him into the small concrete building. Stan was sitting on the counter, smoking a cigarette. He looked pained like he was trying not to cry.

“H-how are you f-feeling?” Bill leaned against the stall wall in front of him, “S-Stan...please don’t b-block me out.” he took the smaller boy’s delicate hands in his, “I meant w-what you stopped me from s-saying. I l-love you.”

Stan looked down at their clasped hands, “I love you too…” he stubbed his cigarette on the dirty countertop, “Just...Fuck Billy I’m so scared.” he whispered, “I’m not the kind of guy that people fall in love with. I’m just a slut remember. I know what people say about me.”

Bill leaned in and kissed him, “Fuck other p-people. I want t-this. I want y-you.”

Stan scrunched his eyes shut, letting the tears spill out as he kissed back. He fisted the collar of Bill’s t-shirt and dragged him closer, kissing him like it was the last thing he’d ever do.

Bill wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him so their chests were pressed flush against one another. Stan made a noise between a moan and a sob. He tangled his fingers in Bill’s short dirty blonde hair as Bill kissed his neck.

“I don’t want to do this here.” Stan whispered.

“W-where do you w-want to go?” Bill pulled back, gently pushing Stan’s curls off his face. He kissed Stan’s forehead.

“I…” Stan blushed, “I want this for real. Like in a bed. Like you love me.” Stan looked so close to crying again is nearly broke Bill’s heart.

“I d-do love you.” he gently cupped his face, staring into Stan’s wide green eyes, pupils blown so wide they looked almost black. Both boys were holding their breath.

“Take me home then.”

 

Eddie lay his head on Richie’s shoulder, sighing contentedly as Richie rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of his hand, “Thanks for taking me out tonight.” he kissed his cheek.

Richie nodded, “My pleasure babe. Beats spending a night with your mom.” he teased, as Eddie shoved his shoulder.

“Asshole.” he giggled, settling back in Richie’s arms.

Richie kissed his forehead sweetly, “Can I ask you something?”

Eddie nuzzled his neck, “Sure, anything.”

Richie tugged the ring off his finger and held it out in front of him, “Wear my ring?”

Eddie gasped, “Richie oh my god!” he took the ring from Richie’s hand and slipped it on to his finger, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

“Is that a yes?” Richie grinned, kissing behind his ear.

“Yes it’s a yes! Oh my gosh!” he turned around in his lap and kissed him, “Absolutely yes!” He kissed him again, letting Richie pull him closer into his lap, “Wait wait…”

Richie looked up, “What’s up baby?”

“You’re not just doing this so I’ll sleep with you right?” His eyes widened momentarily in panic.

Richie shook his head quickly,” Eddie no! Of course not.” he pulled the smaller boy into a crushing hug, “I’ve already fucked up enough. I promised remember? I’m never going to do anything to hurt you ever again.” He pulled back, light brown eyes shining with a sincerity that rarely made an appearance with Richie, “I promise.”

Eddie kissed his cheek, “I believe you.”

 

Bill sat down on the bed, not letting go of Stan’s hand. He gently pulled him on to the bed next to him and took his other hand. Stan shivered softly, squeezing Bill’s hands.

Bill leaned in and kissed him chastely, “T-trust me?”

Stan kissed back, “Of course I trust you…I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t.” he shifted nervously and bit his lower lip again.

“I w-want you to like this. T-this is m-more than w-what we were before. Its special f-for both of us.” Bill hesitantly pulled at the hem of Stan’s t-shirt.

“You can take it off...I want you to.”

Stan wasn’t shy about sex. He had never been. Not with Richie and definitely not with Bill. But suddenly he feels painfully self-conscious. He feels like he’s 14 again and he’s never even kissed a boy before. He feels like he did when he and Richie first stumbled into that closet at Betty’s party in sophomore year.

Stan is fucking scared. Terrified actually. He likes Bill. He loves Bill. And if he’s honest with himself, he’s never had sex with someone he actually had never capital L, loves before. Sure he loves Richie, he’s one of his best friends, but he never was in love with Richie.

But as he sits there in the childhood bedroom of Bill Denbrough, whose parents and little brother are sound asleep down the hall, who is currently looking at him like he’s the sun, Stan is positive that he’s in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome. it finally happened. it's soft. it's sweet. they're all in love 
> 
> NEXT UP: THUNDER ROAD AND EDDIE KASPBRAK S-LAY-ING THE GAME


	5. You're the One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder Road, Make-Overs, and Everyone falls in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for the happiest of tears

Bill jogged across the parking lot and grabbed Richie’s shoulder, “H-hey Tozier.”

Richie turned to face him, slowing as they reached Silver, “Hey Billiam. What’s up?”

Bill sighed, leaning against the car door, “Re-remember how we w-watched that movie about the guy who g-got into a duel? And b-before he went to fight he a-asked his friend to be his s-second? In c-case, something happened to him?”

Richie nodded, “Whatcha saying Big Bill?”

Bill smiled a little, “Rich you’re my b-best friend. If s-something happens to m-me today...I w-want you to take my p-place at Thunder R-Road.”

Richie bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah man. Of course I will.” He pulled him into a hug. Bill clung to him, still maintaining his composure, but Richie could feel him shaking, “Hey...Bill, it’s ok. It’s gonna be ok. Nothing bad’s gonna happen.”

Bill nodded, “Y-yeah. It’ll b-be ok.”

Mike poked his head around the corner of the garage, “You guys ready?”

Bill and Eddie pulled away from each other and turned to face the other boys.

Bill grinned, “Let’s c-crush Bowers into the f-fucking dust.”

 

Eddie worried his lower lip between his teeth as he, Stan, Bev, and Lily walked down the concrete wall of the overpass. Bev sat down, popping a piece of gum into her mouth and waving down to the boys.

Lily sighed, “Don’t they look so gorgeous in those jackets?” she rested her chin on her hand as she stared down at Mike.

Bev nodded, “Lucky us.” she grinned.

Stan smirked, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s shoulders, “Lucky us indeed. Right, Eds?”

Eddie smiled a little, “Yeah...lucky us.” he stared down and Richie, watching him light a cigarette. His heart clenched in his chest, “Isn’t this dangerous?” He looked over at Stan, eyes wide.

Stan smiled and took his hand, “They do this kind of shit all the time. They’ll be ok.” he promised.

Eddie smiled back. Ever since that night at the drive-in, Stan had reconnected with the group and he and Eddie had been able to get fairly close, going so far as to study and do homework together.

Stan squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, “Come on.” he smiled, leading him down to where Bill and Richie were standing by the car.

 

Stan ran over to Bill throwing his arms around him, “Please be careful ok?”  he whispered, face hidden against his neck.

Bill wrapped his an arm around Stan’s waist, the other coming to hold his soft curls. He nodded, pressing his nose into his hair, “I l-love you.”

Stan smiled, pulled back to kiss him, “I love you too.”

 

Eddie clung to Richie, face pressed to his chest, “Is there any way I can talk you out of this?” he mumbled.

Richie stroked his hair, “No...sorry baby.” He whispered, “I promised Bill.”

Eddie nodded sadly, “Please be careful. Promise me?” he looked up at him, taking his hand and gripping is hard, “I don’t want you to get hurt…”

Richie smiled, cupping his cheek, “I promise. Kiss me for good luck?”

Eddie stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him, “I love you.”

Richie kissed back, “To the moon and back baby.”

 

“Oh fuck! Shit! Oh my god.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, looking slightly panicked.

Richie ran over and knelt down next to Bill, “What the fuck just happened?”

Ben dropped his face into his hand, “I opened the door and it hit him in the head.”

Bill opened his eyes, sitting up a little, “I’m f-fine. I can d-drive.” he wobbled a little as he stood.

Stan ran over to him, “No. Absolutely not.” He looked up, “Richie can do it.”

Richie looked at Stan, Bill, and Eddie. He squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath “Give me the keys.”

 

Eddie squeezed Stan’s hand as the cars started, “I can’t watch this. I feel sick.” he chewed his thumbnail nervously.

Bill shook his head, “R-Richie’s the b-best driver I k-know. He’s g-going to be f-fine.” he wrapped an arm around Stan and patted Eddie’s shoulder comfortingly.

Eddie nodded, watching as the cars zipped across the concrete floor. He rested his chin on his knees, looking down at his white sneakers. He felt out of place with the rest of his friends, in their chucks and leather jackets. He turned to Bev and lay his head on her shoulder, “Hey Bev?”

Bev smiled, “Yeah hun?”  she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, “what’s up?”

“Can you help me with something later? I think I want to try something new with my look.” he blushed.

Bev grinned, “Oh hell yes. Let’s do it.” she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

Eddie smiled settling into her side as he watched the rest of the race.

 

Richie detested Henry Bowers. He has since middle school when Bowers beaned a dodgeball at his head and broke his glasses. So the thought of an opportunity to kick his ass made Richie practically buzz with excitement and a need for revenge.

“Hey, shithead? You sure the wheels will even stay on that thing?” Bowers snorted, looking over Richie’s car.

Richie ignored him, smiling as the engine revved to life beneath him. He patted the dashboard lovingly and looked up at the wall spotting Eddie staring at him. _Fuck he’s amazing,_ Richie smiles, allowing his mind to wander, _I’m winning it for you Eds. And then I’m done with this. All of it._

He grinned as he rolled his car up to the starting line, “Let’s get this over with. The sooner I kick your ass, the sooner I get to take my boyfriend to the movies and you leave me and my friends alone.”

Henry smirked, “If you win.”

Richie rolled his eye, throwing the car into gear and taking off across the track.

 

Eddie squeezed watched through his fingers as Richie took a particularly rough turn, “When is this over? I can’t watch this.” looked between Bev and Stan, eyes wide with concern.

Stan squeezed his shoulder, “It’s the last lap.”

“Is he gonna win?”

“I don’t know. It’s gonna be close.” Stan chewed on his lip, clinging to Eddie’s hand.

Eddie’s eyebrows knitted together in worry, as Richie circled through the pipe again. He slammed his eyes shut as he heard the skid of tires. Then there were people shouting and someone was dragging him to his feet.

“Eddie! He did it!” Bev shook him as he opened his eyes.

“What?” Eddie looked down the hill at Richie had jumped out of the car, fist thrown up in the air in triumph. He took off down the side of the concrete siding and jumped into Richie’s arms, “Oh my god! You’re ok! Thank god...I just...I can’t believe you did this. Watching you...Shit, you’re ok.”

Richie caught him in his arms and lifted him off the ground, “Hey baby.” he grinned, laughing breathlessly in relief, “Hey it’s ok. I’m ok.” he nuzzled his face into Eddie’s hair, still giggling a little from the rush of adrenaline.

Eddie kissed him, gasping as Richie grabbed his butt, lifting him into his arms. Eddie giggled, pulling back to look into his eyes, “I love you so much.” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

Richie kissed back, smiling against his lips, “I love you too...So much.” he promised, setting Eddie down again gently, “So...Do you still want to go to the movies tonight?” he smiled, stroking his hair back from his forehead.

Eddie leaned in, kissing his cheek, “I can’t tonight. But,” he stroked Richie’s cheek, “I promise that tomorrow that we’re going to go to the carnival together tomorrow.” he smiled, “Go celebrate with the boys. There will be plenty of time for us to celebrate together.”

Richie kissed his forehead, “I’m holding you to that. You guys going to Bev’s?”

Eddie nodded, “She wants to cut my hair or something.” he grinned.

Richie pouted, “Don’t cut it...I love your hair.” he grinned, tugging at a curl.

 

Ben and Mike leaned against the cotton candy booth, grinning as Richie and Bill fought over the water guns from the candle shooting booth.

“Come on Bill give it!”

“N-no! You’ve been p-playing for twenty minutes! It m-my turn R-Richie!” Bill tugged and both boys tumbled to the ground, giggling.

“I swear to go it’s like you two are still six years old.”

Bill and Richie looked up, so see Stan looking down at them, a bemused smile on his face, “What are you two dummies doing anyway?”

Richie grinned, “I don’t share well with others.” he sat up, dusting off his t-shirt.

Bill pushing himself to stand and pulled Stan into his arms, “H-hey baby.” he kissed him happily. Stan sighed, loosely wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck as they kissed.

“Guess what…”

“Mmmm?”

“Doctor’s results came back,” Stan sighed softly as he kissed Bill’s nose, “I’m better. No more doctors visits or anything. And I get to be with you. Just with you.”

Bill grinned, lifting him off the ground and spinning him, “Stan the g-great!” he set him down and kissed him, “Does this m-mean you w-want…”

Stan cut him off with a kiss, “Bill Denbrough will you be my official, honest to god, boyfriend?” He whispered, their lips inches apart.

Bill closed the gap, kissing him again, “S-Stanley Uris, it would b-be my pleasure.” he grinned pulling him into another kiss.

 

Bev looked Eddie over one last time, “I’ve outdone myself. I’m a god damn genius I swear.” she grinned, teasing his hair into place, “You ready?”

Eddie grinned, unable to contain his excitement, “More than ready.” he pushed the car door open and stepped out onto the football field.

Ben looked up, “Woah... Holy shit Richie look.” he smacked him on the shoulder quickly to get him to turn around.

Richie looked over his shoulder and felt his jaw drop, “Oh my god I’m dead. I’ve died and gone to heaven. Holy shit. Eddie?”

Eddie smirked, giving Richie a flirty wave, “Hi Richie.”

Richie turned to face him, jaw still hanging open, “Shit this is…you look...woah Eds…”

Eddie smirked as Richie looked him over. His black skinny jeans hugged him in all the right places, tight black t-shirt showing off his fit body. His hair, now that it was longer so it was curled and fluffy. He knew he looked good, from his soft, brown curls, to his new bright red high tops.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, “Tell me about stud.” he purred.

Richie growled playfully, grabbing Eddie and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Eddie made a noise of surprise and kissed back, letting Richie lift him into his arms,

“You are fucking stunning Eds.” Richie sighed happily, spinning them around, grinning as Eddie giggled.

“Thank Bev. She helped did all this. We’re actually roughly the same size clothing wise.” Eddie kissed his cheek as Richie sat him down on the railing. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and kissed him again, “You like it?”

Richie smiled, “Shit yeah I love it...But you didn’t do this just for me right?” he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist.

Eddie shook his head, “No baby. I wanted to do this.” he smiled, “I have been stuck being Eddie Kaspbrak for 18, long, boring years. And then I met you.” he blushed, “And I want to be more than just what my life used to be. I want adventures and excitement. Like last summer, like every second since I met you. And when you talk to me...It makes me feel special. Like nothing I have ever felt before,” Eddie kissed him, “I love you. I love you Richie.”

Richie kissed back, “Shit Eds...I love you too.” he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, “When I’m with you...I want to be a better person.” He kissed his forehead, “You’re the real thing.”

Eddie grinned, “The real thing huh?” he kissed Richie’s nose, “How long do you think the real thing last?” he smiled, the setting sun glittering off his brown eyes.

Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s “Forever sound good enough for you?”

Eddie closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his skin. The warm feeling spread through his body, across his shoulders, down his back to where Richie’s fingers rested on his lower back. He smiled, opening his eyes, “Forever sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks! Thanks for sticking with me through this amazing, wonderful, lovely journey that is the world of Grease <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! studpuffin
> 
> Edited by: the-French-roast


End file.
